


Yes, You're Lovely

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [9]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I couldn't live with myself if I did, I mean it's really just supposed to be cute, I promise, nothing weird here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, you’re lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, You're Lovely

The Beast watched from his window as Belle turned and waved to him. She motioned for him to come down into the snow, to play a game with her. He hesitated, and she waved again. He smiled at her and raced down the stairs to be outside, and she took his hand before leading him to the tree and explaining the game she had made up.

The Beast let the game fall away from him, her voice becoming a soothing background sound as he focused on her flushed cheeks, her pink lips. She lifted her head and smiled at him, asking a question. He shook his head.

“What’d you say? I’m sorry,” the Beast murmured apologetically. She pat his elbow.

“Don’t fret. I just asked if you’d like to go inside and have some tea instead.” Her smile widened knowingly, and he nodded his agreement. She turned on her heel and began leading him inside, and he allowed it, following her with the relaxed ease that came with being comfortable with the person you were in love with.

 _Love._ A foreign concept that the Beast was becoming more and more familiar with as each day with Belle passed, it seemed. It was beginning to consume him, and the Beast felt utterly content to simply let it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
